You're My Happy Ending
by FyRraiy
Summary: Cinta itu tak dapat kita prediksi. Terkadang datang dan pergi. Perasaan meletup-letup dan perasaan yang bedenyut sakit pasti ada dalam perjalanannya. MinYoon / Yoonmin / Park Jimin x Min Yoongi.
1. Chapter 1

**You're My Happy Ending**

 **By**

 **FyRraiy**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Semua karakter tokoh, kata-kata, dan perilaku tokoh di dalam FF tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan tokoh dari segi manapun! FF ini murni dari pemikiran otak saya. Jadi, jika ada kesamaan mungkin hanya sebuah kebetulan saja!**

 **Warning:**

 **Gaje, Aneh, Typo(s), gk nyambung, GS!**

 **Don't Like! Don't Read!**

 **Don't be a Basher!**

 **USIA PARA CAST BERUBAH DALAM CERITA INI!**

 **Cast:**

 **Min Yoongi (as Yeoja)**

 **Park Jimin (as Namja)**

 **Kim Taehyung (as Yeoja)**

 **Jung Hoseok (as Namja)**

 **Jeon Jungkook (as Yeoja)**

 **Kim Seokjin (as Namja)**

 **Cast bisa bertambah sewaktu-waktu!**

 **Pair:**

 **MinYoon**

 **HopeV**

 **HAPPY READING!**

Tiga

.

Dua

.

Satu

.

KRINGGG

"Yes!" Seruku sekecil mungkin supaya tak terdengar oleh guru _killer_ di depan kelas sana. Jika sampai terdengar bisa mati digantung diriku. Setelah menutup buku tebal yang tadi dibawanya akhirnya ia pun meninggalkan kelasku.

"Yoongi unni, ayo cepat kekantin! Perutku sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi nih" ucap sahabat ku, Kim Taehyung. Kami memang satu tingkat tapi dia tetap bersikukuh memanggilku 'unni' padahal umur kami hanya berbeda beberapa bulan saja.

"Ayo!"

Ah, ya. Hampir saja lupa. Perkenalkan, namaku Min Yoongi. Gadis biasa-biasa saja, cukup pendiam, berkulit pucat, rambut sewarna caramel ikal, bermata sipit yang kadang 'lupa' menyaring kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku. Ingat hanya lupa loh. Lupa bukan berarti sengaja kan. Aku anak tunggal di keluarga ku. Umma ku pemilik satu butik yang ada di daerah Gangnam. Appaku pemilik sebuah perusahaan yang cukup terkenal di Seoul. Tapi bukan berarti aku menjadi seseorang yang sombong. Aku masih tetap baik hati, tidak sombong dan rajin menabung (?).

"Ekhm, aku punya pengumuman penting!" Ucap salah seorang murid di kelas ku ckup keras sehingga mengalihkan perhatian seluruh murid di kelasku yang hendak pergi ke kantin, Park Jimin namanya.

"Min Yoon Gi! Sekarang resmi menjadi milikku!" Lanjutnya yang kini membuat suasana kelas menjadi gaduh. Bahkan ada yeoja yang menangis dan bahkan ada yang sampai pingsan. Ya Tuhan! Bisa-bisa pingsan masal nanti. Ya, aku tahu kalau Jimin itu memang banyak fans-nya tapi kenap tiba-tiba di punya kekasih.

Eh, Tunggu...

Kekasih.

Bernama Min. Yoon. Gi.

Bukankah itu namaku? Tapi mana mungkin aku kan?

Eh. Eh, apan itu? Dia tiba-tiba mengerling kepadaku.

"Ecie.. yang sudah pacaran tidak bilang-bilang" ucap Taehyung menyadarkan lamunanku.

"Ha?"

"Unni, sudah tertangkap basah masih tidak mau mengaku ya" ujarnya lagi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Apanya yang mengaku Taehyung-ie?" Tanya ku bingung.

"Ck, kau dan Jimin itu loh. Pacaran kan? Mengaku saja"

"Heh! Apaan! Berita aneh dari siapa itu!?"

"Apanya berita aneh. Tadi Jimin yang bilang sendiri kok"

"MWO?!" Tanyaku tak percaya yang dibalas anggukan dari Taehyung.

"Park Jimin! Apa-apaan kau seenaknya mengklaim diriku!" Teriakku bersungut-sungut sambil menggebrak meja lalu berjalan menghampirinya sambil dengan ganasnya menginjak laintai di bawahku. Rasanya ingin sekali menyumpal mulutnya dengan sepatu.

"Tidak usah menutup-nutupinya lagi sayang" ujarnya sambil meraih daguku. Wajahnya kini mendekat ke wajahku sontak aku langsung ingin menghindar. Namun Dewi _Fortune_ sedang tidak berada di pihakku. Aku kalah cepat dengan tangannya yang menahan pinggangku.

Kedua tanganku menahannya mendekat di dadanya. Sial kenapa dia makin mendekat. Dan senyumanya.

.

Tampan.

.

Eh, apa-apan yang ku fikirkan ini.

"Kau milikku Min Yoongi" Lanjutnya berbisik di telingaku lalu mencium dan menggigit lembut ujung telingaku.

Untuk sesaat aku merasakan desiran hangat yang mengalir dalam darahku. Entah kenapa aku merasa menyukai perasaan seperti ini.

Errr. Aku membeku seketika. Rasanya aku berubah menjadi patung untuk sekian detik. Bahkan aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku saat di pergi meninggalkanku yang mematung saat ini.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku. Arwahku sudah kembali rupanya (?).

Aku berlari kecil mengejarnya sambil terus melayangkan sumpah serapah. Dasar Jimin sialan! Aku benar-benar akan menggantungnya di ujung tiang bendera.

"Park Jimin idiot! Berhenti kau!" Teriakku sambil melepas kan sepatu kets biru muda kesayanganku.

BUK

"Arrgh!"

"Rasakan!" Ujarku mensyukuri bahwa sepatuku benar-benar mengenai wajahnya. Benar-benar mengenai hidungnya. Aku sih inginnya tiba-tiba saja langsung berubah jadi pesek si Jimin jelek itu, biar tidak ada yang nge-fans lagi dengannya.

"Astaga sayang, kalau ingin pergi ke kantin bersama katakan saja. Tidak usah melempar wajah tampanku ini dengan sepatumu" ucapnya seraya mendekat ke arahku- lagi. Dan tiba-tiba saja dia berjongkok di depanku. Menyetuh pergelangan kakiku.

"Apa-apaan kau! Menyentuh-"

Dia, memakaikan sepatuku. Perlahan mengikat tali sepatuku. Untuk sepersekian detik aku kembali terdiam. Anak ajaib siapa coba Jimin itu? Menyebalkan sekaligus romantis. Aduh, mikir hal yang aneh lagi kan. Ingin ku bunuh saja ini bocah.

"Sudah" ujarnya lalu berdiri dari posisinya tadi mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajahku.

Dan lagi-lagi ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah ku.

Astaga! Jangan-jangan dia ingin menciumku.

Ya ampun! Aku berfikir bodoh lagi.

Tapi dia mendekat lagi.

CUP

Dia. Mencium. Keningku.

.

Oh God! Bibirnya, sangat lembut.

.

"Jadilah milikku Min Yoongi!" Ujarnya pelan sambil menatapku dalam.

"A-a-aapa?" Yaampun kenapa aku terbata seperti ini.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakkan, sayang" Tambahnya lagi dan-

Dan dia...

Dan dia menjilat bibirku!

.

Menjilat bibirku!

.

Pipiku memanas seketika. Sepertinya aku sudah berubah menjadi tomat sekarang.

"Ayo!" Ucapnya seraya menggenggam tanganku erat.

"A-ayo ap-apa?" Aish, kenapa masih terbata sih bicaraku ini.

"Tentu saja makan siang bersama, sayang"

Belum sempat aku menjawab dia sudah menarikku duluan. Tak memperdulikkan tatapan mengerikkan para yeoja penggemar maniaknya yang menatapku garang seakan-akan ingin mencabikku dengan sadisnya atau paling tidak berdoa agar aku ditelan pusaran hitam gelap yang kalau tidak salah namanya sih _black hole._

Alih-alih tentang itu semua, kenapa sepertinya ini bukan jalan menuju ke kantin? Atau hanya perasaanku saja?

.

.

.

.

Yah, ternyata memang benar-benar ini bukan ke kantin. Aku diseretnya ke kedai es krim ini. Aku tak habis pikir dengan otak bocah ini. Dia benar-benar aneh. Mulutnya itu selalu saja mengeluarkan sedertan kata ajaib. Tapi biar begitu, sialnya terkadang membuatku tertawa dan... bersemu. Dasar bocah idiot.

"Yoongi, jangan melamunkan diriku terus" ujarnya tiba-tiba.

"Cih, ke pe-de an sekali kau ini" balasku ketus yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tawanya.

"Apanya yang tidak melamunkan tentang diriku. Kalau ,makan es krim saja sampai belepotan seperti itu" ujarnya lagi dengan tawanya lagi.

Sontak aku langsung saja menggerakkan tanganku untuk membersihkan noda es krim di bibirku, namun tangan Jimin menahanku tiba-tiba.

"Mwo?" tanyaku ketus.

Ia tak menjawabnya dan malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku lagi.

"M-mau a-pa k-kkau?" tanyaku gugup dengan jarak wajahnya dengan wajaku yang begitu dekat.

CHU

Aku membulatkan mataku. Ia menempalkan bibirnya ke atas bibirku. Menjilati noda es krim yng menempel di sudut bibirku dengan lidahnya dan mengemuti bibirku seakan-akan bibirku ini adalah es krim.

"Yak! Park Jimin! Kenapa kau suka sekali melakukkan hal-hal tidak senonoh huh?!" kudengan seseorang sedikit berteriak ke arah kami yang membuatku tersadar dan mendorong keras Jimin agar melepaskan pagutannya.

"Nuna! kau mengganggu saja" ujar Jimin menggerutu.

Wajahku benar-benar panas sekarang. Bisa-bisanya ia setenang itu setelah melakukkan hal seperti itu.

"Kau itu yang harusnya ku salahkan! Aku tak bisa menghitung lagi dengan jari-jari ku berapa kali kau melakukkan hal-hal senonoh di cafeku!"

NYUTT

Entah kenapa aku merasakan hatiku tercubit sakit mendengar perkataannya. Bukankah itu berarti Jimin sudah sering bermain-main dengan wanita lain. Aku tak tahu mengapa aku gelisah seperti ini dan mataku mulai berembun.

"Hiks..." satu isakan lolos dari bibirku. Aku segera bangkit dari dudukku dan berlari keluar cafee secepat mungkin.

"Yoongi" panggil Jimin yang tak kuhiraukan.

Air mataku terus mengalir deras. Aku tak menegerti mengapa aku seperti ini. Harusnya sejak awal aku tahu Jimin hanya mempermainkanku. Namun kenapa aku dengan begitu mudahnya tertarik padanya. Min Yoongi pabo!

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang sangat buruk. Aku terlambat bangun karena denga bodohnya aku menangisi si Park-brengsek Jimin. Untungnya aku tidak mendapatkan hukuman karena waktu keterlambatanku masih bisa ditolerir.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Park saem megadakan ulangan sejarah dadakan. Lalu sekarang, aku hanya bisa menatap datar kantin sekolah yang sdah penuh murid dan tidak menyisakan satu tempat dudukpun untukku dan Taehyung.

"Taehyungie!" kudengar seseorang memanggil Taehyung. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Hoseok kekasih Taehyung.

"Ohh... hyung!" Taehyung langsung mnarikku menuju kekasih idiotnya yang tadi memberinya kode untuk duduk bersamanya dan... Jimin.

Shit! Megapa harus ada bocah gila itu.

"Gwenchana" bisik Tahyung dengan senyuman lembutnya. Tumben sekali ini bocah.

.

Dan kami pun hanya makan. Ah, lebih tepatnya aku yang hanya makan saja. Sedangkan Taehyung ia sibuk dengan kekasihnya dan tak henti-hentinya bicara enath apa itu.

"Ahhh... bagaimana dengan kencan kalian kemarin? Bagaimana? Bagaimana?" tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba.

Diam. Taka ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung baik aku maupun Jimin.

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Taehyung makin mendesak.

"Ahh... jaga-jangan kalian...,"

BRRAK

Aku menggebrak meja di depanku dengan keras. Berdiri dengan cepat tanpa memperdulikkan suara yang dhasilkan oleh kursi yang bergesekkan dengan lantai membuat ngilu. Berjalang dengan kasar menghentak-hentak lantai.

Dan lagi-lagi air mataku meleleh. Kupercepat langkahku hingga sedikit berlari.

"Min Yoongi!" seseorang memanggilku. Itu, Jimin.

"Yoongi!"

"Min Yongi berhenti!" ia terus memanggil dan tak ku perdulikan.

"AAKKHH" pekikku saat Jimin membenturkan punggungku ke tembok koridor sedikit keras. Ia mengunci pergerakkanku dengan kedua tangannya di sisi kepalaku. Menatapku tajam. Cih, dia kira aku takut dengan tatapan seperi itu.

"Mwo?" tanyaku menantang menatap tajam balik padanya. Dan ia hanya menghela napas menunduk.

"Kau selah mengerti Yoongi. Semuanya tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan. Aku.. aku hanya mencintaimu hanya dirimu. Aku tau kau pasti berfikir kalau aku sering malekukkan hal-hal tak senonoh pada orang lain. Tidak Yoongi, aku tidak pernah melakukkan hal seperti itu pada siapapun. Karena... kau cinta pertamaku, Min Yoongi" ujarnya berbisik di akhir kalimat dengan tatapan memohonnya.

"Sudah selesai bicaranya?" tanyaku tajam yang membuat Jimin menggeram.

"Menyingkir, kau membuang-buang waktuku" ujarku makin ketus. Namun, ia tetap menyingkir dari hadapanku dan membiarkanku melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

Sekolah dihari yang menyebalkan in akhirnya berakhir juga. Semuanya segera bergegas meninggalkan ruangan kelas begitu pula dengan diriku.

"Jimin Oppa" teriak seseorang di pintu kelas kami begitu nyaring.

 **Yoongi pov end**

 **Author pov**

"Jimin Oppa" suara nyaring seorang yeoja membuat hampir seluruh murid dikelas yang tinggal sebagian itu menoleh ke arahnya. Merasa mengganggu ketenangan yeoja itupun menyengir kuda watados. Dan setelah itu pun ia berlari kecil menghampiri si namja yang namanya ia sebut tadi.

"Oppa ayo pulang bersama" tuturnya merangkul lengan Jimin manja dan menariknya paksa. Jeon Jungkook, nama yeoja yang berada sau tingkat di bawah Jimin.

Jimin yang ditarik paksa tersebut hanya bisa mengikuti saja. Ia melirik sedikit ke arah Yoongi yang raut wajahnya menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak suka. 'Apakah Yoongi cemburu?' batin Jimin.

Yoongi berdiri kasar. Berjalan menghentak-hentak lantai kelasnya yang tak bersalah. Melewati Jimin yang tersenyum penuh arti tanpa ia sadari.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi berjalan menyusuri koridor kelasnya yang mulai ramai. Yoongi menaruh tasnya di atas meja tempat duduknya. Pagi-pagi sudah di suguhi pemandangan laknat yang membuat Yoongi naik darah. Ya, tentu saja Park Jimin yang sedang bercanda berdua dengan Jungkook. Yoongi kan jadi cemburu, eh.

Jimin malah sengaja mencari-cari kesempatan untuk melakukan _skin ship_ dengan Jungkook. Dalam hatinya ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat Yoongi yang cemberut. Namun senyumannya itu langsung hilang ketika seorang namja menyapa Yoongi sambil menyentuh pundak Yoongi, Kim Seokjin. Pemuda idaman semua yeoja di sekolahnya. Ketua OSIS yang ramah namun tegas. Ah, parasnya yang tak bisa dihindari oleh siapapun.

Dan, akhir-akhir ini banyak kabar beredar kalau Seokjin sebenarnya meyukai Yoongi. Maka dari itu Jimin langsung memproklamasikkan bahwa Yoongi adalah miliknya saat itu. Ia tidak akan terima jika pujaan hatinya sejak _Junior High School_ diambil begitu saja.

Seokjin duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan Yoongi. Senyumannya tak lepas dari wajah tampannya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun Yoongi akan tertawa renyah karena Seokjin. Dan itu membuat rahang Jimin mengeras menahan amarah.

.

Bel masuk sekolah yang berbunyi nyaring membuat Seokjin harus kembali ke tempat duduknya dan Jungkook harus pergi kembali kekelasnya karena Jungkook memang berada satu tingkat dibawah mereka.

Selama pelajaran tadi Yoongi sangat tidak fokus terhadap materi-materi yang diajarkan tadi. Kenapa? Karena tadi Seokjin mengatakan bahwa dirinya menyukai Yoongi. Sangat _to the point_. Tapi, itu merupakan tipe Yoongi. Pria yang tidak bertele-tele namun sopan dan penuh perhitungan.

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Ngomong-ngomong, apa Taehyung telat lagi dan harus dihukum membersihkan taman sekolah yang luasnya tidak kira-kira. Sebenarnya sih, Yoongi sudah sangat terbiasa dengan Taehyung yang selalu telat. Ah, bahkan teman sekelasnya pun juga sudah terbiasa. Gurunya pun juga sudah terbiasa kok.

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari sudah berlalu. Hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi tak ada perubahan. Masih saling mendiamkan. Saling tak mengerti tentang apa yang mereka rasakan. 'Cemburu'. Namun keduanya saling mengelak tak diucap. Saling mencoba membuat cemburu satu sama lain.

Yang berubah hanya Seokjin dan Yoongi yang makin dekat setiap harinya. Mereka tidak berpacaran. Bukan. Mereka hanya belum. Siapa yang tak tahu jika saja mereka akan menjadi sepasang kekasih dalam waktu dekat, jika Seokjin saja memperlakukan Yoongi dengan sangat romantis.

"Yoongi..." panggil Seokjin saat Yoongi baru akan berjalan ke luar kelas dari tempat duduknya.

"Ya"

"Kau ada waktu malam ini?" tanya Seokjin.

"Ya... ada apa?" tanya Yoongi balik

"Baguslah... ku jemput nanti malam ya" tutur Seokjin lalu mengusak rambut Yoongi.

.

.

.

Sesuai perkataannya tadi Seokjin menjemput Yoongi saat hari mulai malam. Terlihat Yoongi yang berjalan keluar dari pintu rumahnya yang cukup besar menggunakkan dress babby biru selutut dan convers biru. Dan rambutnya yang dibiarkan terurai yang hanya di jepit dengan jepitan yang juga berwarna biru.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Seokjin saat Yoongi sudah sampai di depannya yang diangguki imut oleh Yoongi.

Seokjin membukakan pintu untuk Yoongi duduk di kursi depan sebelahnya. Lalu Seokjin pun melajukan mobilnya membawa Yoongi untuk makan malam bersamanya dan bersama kedua orang tuanya.

.

"Loh, kenapa kita kesini? Dan rumah siapa juga ini?" tanya Yoongi bertubi karena Seokjin tidak memberitahukannya bahwa mereka akan malam di rumah Seokjin.

"Kita makan malam dirumahku... dan sudah pasti ini rumahku" jawab Seokjin santai sambil memarkirkan mobilnya di pekarangan rumahnya. Ah, tapi akan lebih tepatnya jika disebut mansion.

"Kenapa di rumahmu?" tanya Yoongi –lagi saat mereka sudah keluar dari mobil.

"Karena aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada orang tuaku" tutur Sokjin yang saat itu juga membuat Yoongi terbelalak tak percaya dan hampir saja menjatuhkan rahangnya. Banyak pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di kepalanya sekarang.

"Tenang saja... orang tuaku tidak menggigit kok" ucap Seokjin sambil mencubit pelan pipi Yoongi.

"Yaaa! Oppa lepaskan!" Yoongi sedikit berteriak karena Sokjin tak kunjung melepaskan cubitan tangannya di kedua pipinya.

"Ayo masuk" ujar Seokjin saat ia sudah melepaskan cubitannya.

"Sakit tahu" tutur Yoongi sambil mengusap-usap pipinya.

Seokjin menggandeng tangan Yoongi selama perjalanan mereka menuju pintu rumah Seokjin.

"Yoongi... selamat datang di keluargaku"

"Heh?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yup~ ff chaptered pertamaku nih..

Mian mian kalu kurang puas...

Mohon kritik dan sarannya nee^^


	2. Chapter 2

**You're My Happy Ending**

 **By**

 **FyRraiy**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Semua karakter tokoh, kata-kata, dan perilaku tokoh di dalam FF tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan tokoh dari segi manapun! FF ini murni dari pemikiran otak saya. Jadi, jika ada kesamaan mungkin hanya sebuah kebetulan saja!**

 **Warning:**

 **Gaje, Aneh, Typo(s), gk nyambung,**

 **Don't Like! Don't Read!**

 **Don't be a Basher!**

 **HAPPY READING!**

Seokjin menggandeng tangan Yoongi selama perjalanan mereka menuju pintu rumah Seokjin.

"Yoongi... selamat datang di keluargaku"

"Heh?"

Seokjin tak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum. "Oppa, maksudnya apa?" tanyaa Yoongi memintapengertian.

"Ingat tidak kalau aku pernah mengatakan aku menyukaimu?"

Yoongi mengingat-ingat lalu mengannguk yakin. "Lalu?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu, maka... jadilah adik iparku ya" tutur Seokjin ceria yang membuat rahang Yoongi sampai ingin jatuh.

 _ **You're My Happy Ending Chp.2**_

Dan di sinilah Yoongi sekarang. Di ruang makan keluarga Seokjin. Bersama kedua orangtua Seokjin. Dan adik laki-lakinya, Jimin. Yoongi benar-benar tak percaya seorang Jimin yang sifatnya sangat terbalik dengan Seokjin adalah adiknya. Memang bukan saudara kandung sih, tapi kan mereka dibesarkan di keluarga yang sama. Lalu kenapa perangainya berbeda jauh sekali. Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan terus, membuat kepala Yoongi pusing saja.

Canggung. Tentu saja. Jimin tepat di hadapannya sekarang. Padahal ia sudah mati-matian menghindari Jimin sejak kemarin. Hanya dengan melihat wajah Jimin saja hatinya tiba-tiba berdenyut ngilu. Mengingat bagaimana Jimin terus berdekat-dekatan dengan Jungkook yang entah siapa Yoongi tak kenal.

"Ibu Min beruntung sekali memiliki putri secantik dirimu, Yoongi-ah" entah pujian yang keberapa kali Nyonya Park tujukan untuk Yoongi.

"Ah.. itu... biasa saja kok... Umma" elak Yoongi. Dan jangan tanyakan kenapa Yoongi memanggil Nyonya Park dengan sebutan 'Umma', ya tentu saja karena Nyonya Park yang menyuruhnya.

"Oh! Kau tadi datang bersama Seokjin kan? Apa kau pacarnya Seokjin? Hmm? Hmm?" tanya Nyonya Park penasaran dengan tidak santainya dan jangan lupakan tatapan penuh harapnya itu.

"Ck!" decakkan kasar membuat semua orang yang berada di sana menatap bertanya ada apa gerangan pada seorang yang membuat decakkan tadi, Park Jimin.

"Uri Jiminie kenapa hmm? Cemburu? Makanya cepat cari kekasih sana" tutur Nyonya Park mengejek anaknya yang satu itu.

"Yoongi, kekasihnya Jimin kok Umma" Seokjin pun angkat bicara tak tega melihat adiknya kebakaran jenggot sendiri.

Hening.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

4 detik.

5 detik.

"Heh? Kamu ngomong apa Seokjinie?" tanya Nyonya Park lagi dengan tampang polos nyerempet oon-ini jangan dibaca. Yang tadi belum nyambung ternyata.

"Yoongi itu kekasihnya Jimin Umma..." jelas Seokjin dengan sabar.

"Oh... kekasinya Jimin toh, eh? MWOOO?! KEKASIHNYA JIMIN!" teriak Nyonya Park heboh tak memperdulikkan Yoongi yang gelagapan sendiri, juga Jimin yang hanya bisa menunjukkan tampang datar. Dan yang sedari tadi terlupakan Tuan Park yang sudah geleng-geleng dan memijat pelipisnya.

"Yoongi-ah,, kamu beneran kekasihnya Jimin? Kok kamu mau sih?"

Jimin mengerang tak suka dan Yoongi yang masih kebingungan menjawab apa "Ahh.. k-kkami... kk-kami.. mmm... aa-aku... aku dan Jim-"

"Kami sepasang kekasih" jawaban yang keluar dari bibir tebal Jimin lagi-lagi membuat suasana menjadi hening seketika.

Entah kenapa air muka Nyonya Park seperti sedang berfikir dan, "Ah iya! Umma lupa ada janji dengan Nyonya Jung. Yeobo ayo pergi, antar aku sekarang. Oh! Oh! Seokjinie tolong kau pergi ke kantor Umma, ada berkas Umma yang tertinggal disana. Tak usah takut disana masih banyak karyawan yang lembur. Cepat! Cepat!"

Nyonya Park menarik suaminya yang sedang tersedak air yang diminumnya tadi. Dan Seokjin hanya menurut saja dan berjalan dengan santainya meninggalkan Jimin juga Yongi dengan tatapan blank mereka masing-masing.

Namun sebelum benar-benar pergi Seokjin membalikkan tubuhnya. "Cepat perbaiki hubungan kalian ya"

.

.

Berakhirlah mereka disini. Di ruang tamu. Berdua. Duduk berjauhan. Saling diam-mendiamkan. Tanpa salah satunya ingin membuka percakapan. Meskipun keduanya saling mencuri-curi tatap.

"J-Jim... aku pulang dulu ya" ucap Yoongi kaku setelah berdiri dari duduknya tadi. Tapi tak berani menatap Jimin.

Jimin tak menjawab hanya ikut berdiri dan mendekat ke arah Yoongi. "Aa-aku bisa pulang sendiri kok"

Lagi-lagi tak dijawab. "Yasudah, aku pulang dulu" Yoongi segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersiap menuju pitu keluar.

GREB

Yoongi membeku. Jimin tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dari belakang dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak kanan Yoongi. Hembusan napas Jimin menerpa permukaan kulit leher putih Yoongi.

"Mian... mianhae" lirih Jimin makin membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Yoongi.

"Kumohon..." lagi-lagi Jimin bergumam lirih. Mungkin ini yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya selama ini ia memohon kepada orang lain. Mana mau seorang Park Jimin degan seluruh karismanya memohon pada orang lain. Tidak mungkin. Tapi mungkin jika itu untuk seorang Min Yoongi.

"Tidak Jimin..." tutur Yoongi mencoba melepaskan tautan tangan Jimin di perutnya.

"Satu kali... beri aku satu kali lagi kesempatan"

Air mata Yoongi mulai mengalir deras. "Tidak... tidak bisa... Kau... Kau... Dia... tidak" degan menahan sesegukannya Yoongi berusaha mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikiranya. Namun hanya kata itu yang dapat diucapnya.

Basah.

Yoongi merasakan pundaknya basah. Jimin menangis. "Jangan pergi dariku"

"Jimin lepas" ucap Yoongi kecil masih berusaha melepaskan pelukkan Jimin. Namun, sayangnya bukan melepaskan Jimin makin mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Jimin lepas!" Yoongi kali ini sedikit membentak membuat Jimin mau tak mau melepaskannya juga.

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Yoongi berlari meninggalkan Jimin yang jatuh terduduk di lantai menatap kepergian Yoongi sendu. Menyesal. Merutuki semua kesalahannya yang ia perbuat.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang berjalan seperti biasa. Berangkat sekolah, belajar, istirahat lalu pulang. Yang berbeda yaitu seorang Park Jimin yang tak masuk kelas hari ini. Dan Min Yoongi yang berubah makin dingin. Seorang sahabat sejati pasti menyadarinya, tentu saja.

Kim Taehyung yang sedang menyeret Yoongi ke sebauh Cafee yang biasa mereka datangi. Yoongi hanya bisa pasrah. Sahabatnya ini sangat keras kepala. Menolak pun hanya membuatnya buang-buang tenaga.

"Kau! Jelaskan padaku sekarang juga!" ucap Taehyung menuntut penjelasan setelah mereka berhasil mendudukkan diri masing-masing dengan selamat.

"Apa?" Yoongi malah balik bertanya. Jika saja ini dalam komik manga di kening Taehyung pasti sudah ada perempatan sangat besar.

"Tentang Kau dan Jimin" jawab Taehyung se-sederhana mungkin agar Yoongi tak balik bertanya padanya lagi.

"Kami sudah berakhir. Jangan bahas itu lagi. Dirinya sudah tak ada sangkut pautnya terhadapku lagi" ucap Yoongi penuh penekanan. Ingin melupakan masalahnya, malahan sahabatnya terus mengungkitnya.

"Ck, apanya yang tak ada sangkut pautnya eh?" balas Taehyung mengintimidasi.

"Apa?" lagi-lagi Yoongi balik bertanya. Hell, Taehyung ingin membelah kepala Yoongi. Memangnya tak ada kata lain yang bisa dikatakan.

Taehyung blank. Taehyung sabar kok, Yoonginya aja kali yang lagi gak bisa mikir. Mikirin Jimin mulu sih.

"Wahai Yoongiku sayang. Aku tahu kok kamu tuh pinter sebenernya. Cantik juga kok. Manis, imut, perfect lah. Tapi kok otak kamu sedikit lemot yah sekarang. Butuh Jimin kah? Ku panggilkan Jimin ya"

"Dasar gak nyambung. Aku pergi"

Taehyung lagi-lagi hanya bisa menampakkan wajah blank nya melihat sahabatnya pergi begitu saja.

.

.

Yoongi memang berhasil kabur dari Taehyung. Tapi ia tak bisa kabur dari fakta bahwa saat itu hujan turun tiba-tiba dan lagi dirinya tak membawa payung. Akhirnya pun ia hanya bisa pasrah berlari sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya mencari tempat berteduh. Tapi biar bagaimanapun dirinya akan tetap basah kuyup. Rambut dan pakaiannya sudah basah terkena air hujan.

BRUKK

Sial memang harinya. Tak hati-hati, Yoongi terjatuh membuat lututnya bergesekkan dengan aspal. Lututnya ngilu seketikka. Luka dan terkena tetesan air hujan membuatnya makin perih. Ia bahkan menangis sekarang. Kalau saja sedang tidak hujan, ia bisa dikatai cengeng nanti. Siswi Senior High School yang menangis karena jatuh terpeleset. Lucu sekali.

Namun Yoongi merasa tiba-tiba tak ada tetesan hujan lagi yang mengenai tubuhnya. Apakah hujan sudah berhenti?

Yoongi menengok ke arah kirinya. Pengelihatannya menangkap sepasang kaki yang sedang berdiri. Bukan, bukan hantu atau sejenisnya. Melainkan seorang lelaki yang sedang memayunginya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yoho~ Chap kedua update...

Gmana? Gmana? Aneh ya? Jelek? Gaje ya?

Maaf kalu gk memuaskan hehe...

Kritik dan saran di terima^^


	3. Chapter 3

**You're My Happy Ending**

 **By**

 **FyRraiy**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Semua karakter tokoh, kata-kata, dan perilaku tokoh di dalam FF tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan tokoh dari segi manapun! FF ini murni dari pemikiran otak saya. Jadi, jika ada kesamaan mungkin hanya sebuah kebetulan saja!**

 **Warning:**

 **Gaje, Aneh, Typo(s), gk nyambung,**

 **Don't Like! Don't Read!**

 **Don't be a Basher!**

 **HAPPY READING!**

Yoongi menengok ke arah kirinya. Pengelihatannya menangkap sepasang kaki yang sedang berdiri. Bukan, bukan hantu atau sejenisnya. Melainkan seorang lelaki yang sedang memayunginya.

 _ **You're My Happy Ending Chp.3**_

"Pegang ini," lelaki itu berlutut menyerahkan payung yang di genggamnya pada Yoongi yang masih membisu. Meskipun begitu, Yoongi tetap sadar untuk menggengamnya.

Lelaki itu membuka blazernya dan menaruhnya di atas pundak Yoongi. Lalu dengan sigap mengangkat tubuh Yoongi dengan hati-hati. Menggedongnya bridal style.

Suara hujan yang meghantam tanah mengiringi perjalanan mereka. "Bagaimana? Bagaimana caranya agar kau memaafkanku, Yoongi?," ia memecahkan keheningan antara mereka dengan tetap fokus pada jalannya.

"Aku... aku tidak tahu Jimin," lirih Yoongi menatap kosong payung di genggamannya yang mereka gunakan untuk melindungi mereka dari hujan yang membasahi bumi.

"Jimin...," panggil Yoongi pelan yang dijawab dengan tatapan teduh Jimin.

 **CHU**

Yoongi menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan bibir Jimin. Melepaskan payung yang digenggamnya dan membiarkanya jatuh. Membiarkan mereka basah oleh hujan yang masih setia turun. Tangannya beralih ke pipi Jimin yang mulai basah. Memejamkan matanya menikmati bibir yang ia rindukkan.

Cukup lama sebelum Yoongi menjauhkan kembali bibirnya. Saling menatap dalam satu sama lain. Tangan Yoongi bererak menyentuh bibir Jimin yang tadi diciumnya. "Jimin... aku tidak bisa berbohong tentang perasaanku... aku jatuh padamu. Aku... aku jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi... aku kecewa padamu...,"

Jimin tersenyum miris. "Hmm... begitu ya,"

Hening.

"Beri aku waktu."

.

.

.

Yoongi termenung menatap hujan yang masih setia turun dari jendela kamarnya sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Tubuhnya sudah kering, ia sudah membersihkan tubuhnya dan mengganti pakaiannya juga. Ia bimbang sekarang.

Yoongi tahu. Sangat tahu. Jika ia tidak memaafkan Jimin, maka sama saja ia memilih kehilangan Jimin. Meskipun Jimin mencintainya, Jimin tidak akan menunggunya selama-lamanya kan. Ia juga mencintai Jimin, tapi di satu sisi lain ia merasa sangat kecewa. Kenapa? Bahkan dirinya sendiri pun tak tahu jawabannya.

Mengatakan bahwa dirinya kecewa sebenarnya tak cukup untuk beralasan dirinya tak menerima Jimin kembali. Lalu kenapa ia menolak untuk kembali pada Jimin. Bukankah ia mencintai Jimin. Dan Jimin pun juga sudah mengatakan bahwa yang selama ini ia fikirkan adalah salah. Dirinya adalah cinta pertama Jimin dan Jimin tidak pernah berlaku seperti itu sebelumnya pada siapapun. Lalu apa lagi yang membuatnya ragu?

.

.

.

"Yoongi kau sudah baikkan?," tanya Tehyung tiba-tiba hadi di hadapan Yoongi begitu saja saat ia ingin memasuki kelasnya.

Yoongi mengerang sebal karena kaget. Ia mengelus dadanya menyabarkan diri. "TaeTae... kau mengagetkanku," dan Taehyung pun hanya bisa nyengir lebar mempertontonkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Minggir ah, aku mau duduk nih... lagian kamu kok bisa datang pagi sih?," tutur Yoongi dengan santainya sekalian mencoba mengejek Tahyung yang untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua tahun mereka berada di _Senior High School_ Taehyungberhasil datang pagi.

Yoongi melewati Taehyung begitu saja dengan senyum tersembunyinya. Mungkin saja Taehyung bisa berangkat pagi karena mengkhawatirkannya yang kemarin meninggalkannya lalu kehujanan.

Taehyung mengikuti Yoongi berjalan menuju bangku mereka. "Iya... soalnya aku belum buat tugas bahsa inggris dan aku fikir butuh waktu lebih banyak untuk menyelesaikkan tugas ini, karena soalnya kan banyak,"

Hell. Yoongi menatap datar Taehyung yang masih menunjukkan tampang polosnya dan berlalu begitu saja.

.

Hampir setengah jam bel masuk pun berdenting. Semua murid kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Dan Taehyung sudah menyelesaikkan tugas bahasa Inggrisnya. Wali kelas mereka memasuki ruangan kelas dan disambut salam dari semua murid.

Tapi hari ini tidak seperti hari biasanya. Ibu Song, selaku wali kelas mereka membawa seorang pemuda di belakangnya.

DEG

Yoongi membeku seketika. Pemuda dengan rambut blonde nya. Pipi berisinya. Tidak asing. Tidak. Yoongi mengingatnya dengan betul.

"Nah... perkenalkan dirimu Namjoon-ssi," ucapnya pada pemuda di sampingnya.

Pemuda itu membungkuk empat pulu lima derajat pada Ibu Song terlebih dahulu dan kembali menghadap siswa-siswi yang akan menjadi _classmate-_ nya nanti. "Kim Namjoon. Pindahan dari Amerika. Mohon kerja samanya," dan setelah itu pun ia kembali membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

.

.

.

"Sudah cukup lama ya...," ucap si pria tampan pada seorang gadis di depannya yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah mereka yang mulai sepi.

Si gadis itu pun menoleh. Ia kikuk seketika. Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya meskipun terlihat sangat canggung. "Ne... sudah hampir empat tahun terlewati... Namjoonie," tutur Yoongi membuat Namjoon yang tiba-tiba datang tadi tersenyum memperlihatkan dimple di kedua pipi chubby-nya.

"Menunggu jemputanmu, hmm?," tutur Namjoon mengarahkan tangannya mengusak surai caramel Yoongi.

"Y-yeah... begitulah,"

"Kau kembali...," ucap Yoongi memeccah keheningan yang sempat tercipta.

"Hmmm... aku kembali untukmu, Yoongiku."

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!," teriak Yoongi saat memasuki mansionnya dan langsung di sambut oleh beberapa maid rumahnya.

Ia terus melangkahkan kaki rampingnya untuk samapi ke kamarnya yang sangat nyaman untuk di buat tempat bermalas-malassan. Mata kecil sayunya menangkap siluet Ayahnya di ruang keluarga sedang tertawa, bersama rekan kerjanya mungkinkah. Suara lawan bicara Ayahnya seperti laki-laki.

"Papa aku pulang!," pekik Yoongi ceria.

Namun etik kemudian ia terdiam canggung. "A-ah... paman...," tuturnya dengan senyum terpaksa.

"Ah... Yoongi, sudah tumbuh dengan besar rupanya. Tambah cantik saja," tutur lelaki paruh baya yang di panggil paman oleh Yoongi tadi.

"Ahh... terimakasih paman," balas Yoongi masih sedikit canggung.

"Oh ya, Yoongi. Tadi papa sudah berbicara dengan Tuan Kim, minggu depan akan jadi hari pertunanganmu dengan Namjoon. Kau setuju bukan?,"

DEG

Ini sungguh mendadak untuk Yoongi. "Aa-aah..," jawab Yoongi tergagap. "Papa... aku ingin ke kamar dulu," ucap Yoongi mendului Ayahnya yang tadinya ingin bicara lagi. Dari pada ia diam saja malahan nanti ia di tanyai yang lain-lain. Yoongi sedang tidak siap. Perasaannya masih sangat ragu-ragu saat ini.

.

Yoongi membanting kasar tubuhnya pada kasur king sizenya dan membenamkan seluruh wajahnya pada bantal putih bersih yang biasa digunakannya itu. Matanya mulai memanas. Di dalam adanya serasa ngilu. Dan kini air matanya semakin gencar keluar dari mata sayunya. Apa yang sebenarnya di rasakkannya? Kenapa rasanya begitu tak mengenakkan?

Isak tangisnya makin terdengar. Mari berharap saja tak ada yang mendengar. Hingga akhirnya pun ia tertidur dengan bekas air mata yang mengering di pipi chubby mulusnya juga dengan bengkak di mata kecilnya.

.

Yoongi perlahan menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Dilihatnya jam dinding yang menggantung apik di dinding kamarnya yang di dominasi warna biru itu menunjukkan bahwa sekarang sudah tengah malam. Ah, bahkan tadi ia tak sempat mengganti seragam sekolahnya terlebih dahulu. Namun sekarang pun ia terlalu malas dan lelah hanya untuk menuruni ranjang nyamannya.

Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya bersandar pada kepala tempat tidurnya yang empuk dengan memeluk kedua lutut kakinya yang ia tekuk. Ia terdiam dengan pikirannya dan terus menerka-nerka apa sebenarnya yang ia rasakan. Haruskah ia senang akan kedatangan Namjoon kembali yang notabenya ialah mantan kekasih tersayangnya. Ya, benar. Bukankah ia seharusnya merasa senang. Cintanya untuk Namjoon yang dulu masih tersisa bukankah akan segera terbalaskan. Bukankah ia jadi lebih mudah untuk melupakan sosok Jimin. Tapi apakah sekarang cinta itu masih ada untuk Namjoon.

Namun di lain sisi Yoongi merasakan sakit yang tak ia ketahui sebabnya apa. Kenapa. Kenapa ia sedikit merasa tak rela untuk melepaskan Jimin. Jimin sudah menyakitinya kan. Lalu maka dari itu bukankah ia seharusnya membencinya, bukan malah jatuh dalam pesonannya.

Apa sebenarnya salah yang dilakukkan Jimin. Yoongi hanya salah paham. Dan dirinya juga sudah mengetahui tentang kebenarannya.

Ah, kau bahkan mudah sekali melupakan kesalahannya kan, Yoongi. Kesalahan yang diperbuat oleh Namjoon. Yang pada kenyataanya lebih menyakitimu. Lebih dari apa yang Jimin lakukkan. Dan seharusnya malah Yoongi sadar. Apa yang Jimin lakukkan bukanlah sebuah kesalahan. Bukankah itu sebuah wujud atas perasaan cinta Jimin untuk Yoongi.

Yoongi dahulu bahkan punya toleransi yang sangat besar tehadap Namjoon. Namjoon yang jelas-jelas telah menyakitinya. Membuat hatinya hancur tak berbentuk. Berselingkuh tepat dihadapannya. Berpagutan panas dengan wanita lain. Dan Yoongi bahkan melihat jelas bagaimana tangan Namjoon bergerak seenaknya di tubuh wanita itu. Ia melihatnya sendiri, dengan kedua mata kepalanya sendiri. Dan setelahnya pun Yoongi memaafkannya tanpa marah sedikit pun.

Bain Yoongi makin berkecambuk tak karuan saat ini. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya. Apa sebenarnya salah Jimin .

.

.

.

Dua hari sudah berlalu sejak saat itu. Malam itu sedang sepi di rumahnya. Hanya ada dirinya dan beberapa maid yang sedang bertugas. Dia tak kesepian sebenarnya. Ada Namjoon yang selalu di dekatnya. Hanya saja, ia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya. Seorang Jimin yang tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa kabar sedikit pun yang ia dengar. Jimin tak pernah masuk sekolah lagi sejak Yoongi mengatakan ia butuh waktu untuk memaafkan Jimin saat itu.

Seokjin-kakanya pun seakan lebih menjaga jarak terhadpnya. Selalu saja ada alasan saat Yoongi mencoba berbicara dengannya. Ia bungkam serapat-rapatnya tentang keberadaan Jimin. Tak membiarkanya mengetahui tentang Jimin.

Haruskah ia menemui adik kelasnya yang kala itu membuatnya cemburu. Ya, mungkin harus.

Drrtt... Drrtt...

Getar ponsel pintarnya membuyarkan segala pikiran yang terus berputar-putar di kepalanya.

Tampak nama Taehyung tertera di sana. "Yeobseo. Taetae ada apa?,"

"Kumohon tolong aku!," ujar Taehyung di sebrang sana nyaring membuat telinga Yoongi sedikit berdengung karena terlambat menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga kanannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa?," tanya Yoongi khawatir.

"Jadi begini... tolong gantikkan aku membeli tas limited edition di mall daerah Gangnam aku sangat-sangat menginginkannya tapi Ummaku memaksaku untuk mengunjungi rumah Nenekku sekarang juga. Aku mau aku mau tas itu pokoknya, tolong belikkan nanti ku ganti nanti ku kirim pesan seperti apa dan dimana tas itu," tutur Taehyung cepat kilat.

Yoongi menghela napasnya lega. Ia kira ada hal buruk terjadi pada Taehyung. Ternyata hanya hal sepele seperti ini. Sebenarnya sih sebal juga. "Iya... aku akan membelikkannya setelah ini. Cha! Aku mandi dulu. Hati-hati saat ke rumah Nenekmu. Sekalian titip salam untuk semuanya,"

"Ne... Ppai," tutup Taehyung.

Dan setelahnya pun Yoongi segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

.

Yoongi telah siap dengan pakaian casualnya. Kemeja putih tanpa lengan di lapisi dengan blazer hitam yang di ujungnya dikelilingi garis putih. Dan rok hitam di atas lututnya yang mengebang. Ditambah sepatu wedges putih yang alas dan talinya berwarna hitam. Ah, jangan lupakan rambutnya yang diikat bun dan sejumput rambut yang sengaja di sisakan di kanan dan kiri sisi wajahnya.

Setelah beberapa menit berada di dalam mobil dan berkeliling menuju toko yang di sebutkan Taehyung, akhirnya pun ia sampai sampai dengan selamat dan bahkan sekarang ia sudah tinggal beberapa langkah dari tempat dimana tas itu dipajang. Tangannya hampir menyentuh tas itu, namun detik itu pula sebuah tangan lain ikut menyentuhnya.

"Ah, maaf... kau ingin mengambilnya ya," tutur seorang yeoja di sebelah Yoongi itu.

"Ah, tidak apa kala-," Yoongi terputus kala melihat siapakah gerangan yeoja di sampingnya itu.

"J-jjeon Jungkook?," tanya Yoongi memastikan.

"Oh! Yoongi unni!,"pekik yeoja itu-Jungkook- dengan girang.

"Ahh.. ne," balas Yoonig kaku.

"Oh, apa Unni ingin membeli tas ini? Beruntung sekali belum ada yang mengambilnya, ini hanya di ekspor satu saja ke Korea," jelas Jungkook ceria.

"Bukanya kau ingin membelinya? Kau kan yang duluan, ambil saja kalau begitu,"

"Ah, tidak. Aku sudah memilikinya. Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu,"

"Jungkook-ssi," panggil Yoongi ragu pada Jungkook yang ingin berputar meninggalkan tempatnya.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?,"

"Tentu saja. Apa itu?,"

"Jimin...," Jungkook menegang mendengar nama sesorang yang tak asing lagi baginya.

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya. Mengapa reaksi Jungkook seperti itu?.

"Kook," bukan suara Yoongi yang terdengar. Tapi Seokjin yang kala itu muncul di belakang Yoongi.

"O-oppa," Jungkook tergagap.

"Ayo pergi," ucap Seokjin tegas menarik peregelangan tangan kanan Jungkook untuk segar pergi meningglkan tempat itu secepatnya.

"T-ttunggu sebentar," entah keberanian dari mana oongi mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Seokjin berhenti melangkah. Membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yoongi. "Kau tidak perlu lagi bersusah payah mengusir Jimin lagi untuk pergi. Ia tak akan lagi mengejarmu. Dia sudah melupakanmu"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Haloo Haloo~

Mian late updet.. bisa orang sibuk*sibuk tidur padahal

Gimana? garing kan? jelek? jadi gk jelas?

Aku minta maaf sekali kalau ff ini gk memuaskan..

makasih juga yang udh mau baca fic ku...

skali lagi trimakasih...

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya... tp aku gk janji bakalan fast updet... mian,,,


End file.
